Since radio technology appeared in the world in 1896, demands for radio communication apparatus have interacted with development of radio communication technologies. Performances of radio communication devices have been constantly improved, and meanwhile an unprecedentedly high requirement for radio communication technology has been raised. In 1948 Claud Shannon proposed a theoretical extremity [ref] of radio communication system performances, which is well-known Shannon Theorem or Shannon formula:C=W*Log2(1+S/N)  Formula 1: formula of Shannon Theorem
In the Formula 1, C denotes a theoretically achievable error-free extreme data transmission rate and is in an unit of bit per second (bps), W denotes a frequency band width occupied by the signals and is in an unit of Hetz (Hz). S/N denotes a signal to noise ration (SNR).
Shannon Theorem provides a theoretical extremity of radio communication system performances. Besides, if radio signals are used for positioning and target detection, the frequency band width of the radio signals is in inverse proportion to a time resolution of the system. Radio systems are generally approximately classified into narrow band systems, wide band systems and ultra wide band systems which definitions are respectively expressed in the following Formula 2, Formula 3 and Formula 4:(fH−fL)/fM≦1%  Formula 2: Definition of narrow band radio systems1%≦(fH/fL)/fM≦25%  Formula 3: Definition of wide band radio system(fH−fL)/fM≦25% or (fH−fL)≧500 MHz  Formula 4: definition of an ultra wide band radio system
The currently used radio systems are almost all narrow band and wide band systems. We hope to provide an UWB radio transceiver system based on pulses or pulse sequences, which can carry out operations such as radio data communication, radio positioning and radio target detection. Meanwhile, for different application demands and requirements of different regions for signal spectrum and control of transmission power, this system can dynamically configure parameters of the system such as signal central frequency, signal frequency band width and signal transmission power through a control interface of the system.